HISTORIA DE TAXI
by jakito-nat
Summary: song fic, es una parte de un fic llamado "ISLAND-FILE FES" que en febrero del 2005 saldrá a la luz...


:: HISTORIA DE TAXI ::

(encendió su auto y sintonizó la radio hasta que encontró algo bueno, era de Ricardo Arjona y decía así...) ((((sonido de radio))))

"Eran las diez de la noche,   
piloteaba mi nave.   
Era mi taxi un wolkswagen   
del año 68."

(A Davis le había ido muy mal con su pequeño negocio de comida japonesa en Japón, y para conseguir dinero se convirtió en taxista)  
  
"Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.   
Las lentejuelas de un traje,   
me hicieron la parada."  


(¬¬' es increíble pero una joven hizo detener el taxi de Davis igual que la canción... pero veamos lo que nos dice)

  
"Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.   
El escote en su espalda   
llegaba justo a la gloria."

  
(OoO ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Que mujer)

  
"Una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.   
Mientras que el retrovisor decia "¡ve que pantorillas!"   
Yo vi un poco mas."

( ¬¬' que habrá visto Davis?) ((((pero después van a ver lo que va a pasar jo jo jo))))  
  
"Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en Reforma.   
Me dijo "Me llamo Norma"   
mientras cruzaba la pierna."  
  
"Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.   
Le ofrecí fuego deprisa   
me temblaba la mano"  


(¿De donde habrá sacado el pucho (el cigarro)? ¿Donde venden?

La rubia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Davis le preguntó...)

  
"Le pregunte "¿por quien llora?   
Y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico   
puede venir a engañarme.""

  
(y continuó llorando)

  
""No caiga Ud. por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije   
"Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.   
Y me sonrio."  


(Davis había caído en la trampa de la rubia)

  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? (si pos, que hace el taxista Davis)  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?   
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?   
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?

Me pregunte...   
  
"Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.   
Es de clase muy sencilla,   
lo se por su facha.."

(Pervertido, mira que viendo cosas que no le incumben)  
  
"Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.   
Yo estaba idiotizado,   
con el espejo empañado."  
  
"Me dijo "Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.   
Después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa.""

(Y después de un par de Tequilas, bueno muchos tequilasos Davis se quedó dormido)  
  
"Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.   
Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,   
y un poco mas..."  


(ejem) (después de que despertaron)

  
""No se sienta Ud. tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.   
Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo.""

(pobrecito de Davis, por su horario no podía ver a su esposa T_T)

  
""¡Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"   
"Ud. sufre en su mansion,   
yo sufro en los arrabales.""  
  
Me dijo "Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."   
Se hizo en el pelo una cola,   
fuimos al bar donde estaban.

(y para seguirle el juego Davis la acompañó)  
  
Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.   
Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.   
¡Era mi mujer!!!

(Una vez que Davis y la rubia entraron al bar, encontraron a Tai besándose con la esposa de Davis, Davis enfurecido corre hacia Tai y lo golpea, yyyyyyyyyyy SORPRESA ESTA ES UNA JODA DE VIDEO MATCH, en ese momento aparecen Yolei, kari, TK, y los demás detrás de la mesa del bar... Davis queda muy sorprendido y mira hacía atrás... la rubia se quita el sombrero y los lente, y adivinen quien era??? Siiiiiii Matt Ishida, Davis quedó con la boca abierta... después de calmarse todo Davis le pregunta a Matt sobre lo que pasó en la casa después de los tequilas porque el no se acordaba de nada... Matt solo le respondió "DE TODO"... Davis quedó para dentro)

  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?   
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?   
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero   
coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero? 

(ven lo que le pasó al taxista Davis? Y todo por seducir a la vida ^^)  
  
  
Desde aquella noche cada vez que pasamos por esa calle.   
Mis amigos me recuerdan lo que sucedió en el bar...   
  
Sobre la rubia, lo que pasó después de los tequilas  
y que todo fue en ese mismo lugar.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado este fic, les voy a contar que este fic se me había desaparecido como 5 veces, así que lo tuve que escribir esas 5 veces y por eso es que salió tan malo T_T gomen nasai T_T, aprovecho de decir que este fic es una parte de un super fic crossover llamado "ISLAND-FILE FES" que será subido finales de febrero del 2005, a tiempo real con el festival de viña del mar que se realiza en Chile, déjenme reviews y opinen

PD: no nos copien la idea de hacer un festival, esta idea la tenemos desde hace años produciendo ¬¬' y ya la tenemos registrada ®


End file.
